


Cut Your Losses...

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny becomes a pet, Bunnymund finds a hurt girl, F/M, FEM! Jack Frost... in a way..., Jack Frost decendants..., nurses her soul, romance blossoms, temporarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years after Jack Frost- AU! RotG.<br/>Jack never died saving his sister, and lived on a full and happy life.<br/>This is the story of his distant, modern-day descendant, Jaclynna Frosten.<br/>Jaclyn (as she prefers being called) is being abused by her father. Finally having enough, she leaves him one days and finds a small, grey-furred, green-eyed bunny in the streets who she instantly takes a liking to... not knowing the bunny she has with her is in fact, Bunnymund himself.<br/>The quickly bond with each other, but will it stand up to the test when Bunny gets back to his normal self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homeless...

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I got a new idea!!!!!  
> totally gotta do this, maybe gonna post it over on fanfiction as well... dunno, but maybe...  
> oh, no flames please. u don't like this? then just please hit that little 'back' button above, that's it...  
> u do like, continue ahead.
> 
> any guesses who the bunny is? kinda obvious, though... ^_^  
> BTW, this is what Jaclyn's birthmark looks like- http://littlerotgthings.tumblr.com/post/38902240459  
> just like Bunny... could it be fate?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Jaclyn, are you still sleeping? Get out of bed, you little shit!”

Growling angrily, I quickly jumped out of my bed and pulled on a blue hoodie- right as my father burst into my room, half-full bottle of beer in his hand.

“You little shit, I told you to be up early! You have to go get my groceries from the market today!” he slurred, leaning heavily against my doorframe. Ignoring eye contact with him, I moved to my closet and grabbed my book bag, slinging it over one shoulder as I combed my fingers through my short, spiky white hair. I turned around and made my way to my door, stopping in front of him.

“Are you going to move or not?” I said pointedly, glaring up at him.

“You little bitch, you should be grateful I took you in and didn’t leave you like your mother!”

“Mom didn’t leave us, she left _**you**_! You bastard, why do you hate me?! You’ve done nothing but treat me like shit since I came here!” I shrieked.

“Then why are you here? You’re old enough, you can handle yourself on the street.”

“You’re my father… I got no I choice but to stay here, unfortunately…” I muttered angrily.

Suddenly, I felt a blistering pain across my face, and it took me a moment to realize my father- the man I trusted with my life- had just hit me!

“I never wanted you, you little brat. Your mother was the one who insisted that you would ‘bring out something good’ in me, but I knew from the start you were nothing but a worthless little whore. You don’t belong here, get out and don’t come back.”

Pushing past him with tears streaming down my face, I ran out the door and into the hallway- quickly earning the attention of more than a few prying neighbors in our apartment building.

“What are you idiots looking at? Never seen a family fight before? Then tune into MTV more often and stop looking out your doors, shitheads…” I growled, running out the front door and slamming the door behind me in anger. I ran into a nearby alley and started pounding my fists on the wall in frustration.

“Goddamn it, he’s such a fucking bastard! Why does he treat me like shit?!”

When my hands started to crack and bleed, I slumped down the wall, fondly fingering the necklace around my neck- I never took it off, even to sleep. It wasn’t much, just a small silver chain and three charms- a red rose, which was my favorite flower, a snowflake representing that I was born in winter, and a strange, twisting tattoo-like design… which exactly matched my birthmark on my left shoulder blade.

Remembering the day I asked about it, I smiled sadly.

 _‘Father, why do I have this weird tattoo on me?’_ I’d asked in child-like curiosity.

 _‘Hmm, you know, it looks a lot like a floral design, Jaclynna.’_ He'd only ever call me by my full name to make me smile.

_‘Well, why do I have a tattoo?’_

_‘It’s not a tattoo, silly girl. It’s a birthmark, and it means you are special, in every essence of the word.’_

“Not so special anymore, eh dad?” I said bitterly, sniffling as I lowered my head into my lap and cried. After a while, I heard something come closer to me. A few more seconds passed, and I felt something small and wet and warm press against my hands. Lifting my head, I looked down to see a small, grey bunny licking at my bleeding hands.

“Aww, ain’t you a sweet guy, lickin’ off my bloody hands like that? Where’s your owner, little guy?” I said softly, picking him up and lifting him to get a better look. He seemed like a normal pet bunny, but he didn’t have any identification on him as far as I could tell. The only strange thing about him was how beautiful his green eyes were, almost as if they were piercing into my soul, searching for something…

“Huh, you’re homeless like me, eh Bunny? Hey, that’s not a bad name, shall I call you Bunny?” the bunny let out a small snuffle and wiggled close to my stomach before settling down and closing his eyes.

“Fell asleep on me, did’ya?” I sighed, looking around.

_I can’t stay out here on the street, especially with this guy to look after…_

I tucked the bunny into my book bag, using my hoodie as a cushion for him- it was mid-fall, but still warm enough to go without a sweater. I zipped the bag up just enough that he could still poke his head out if he wanted to, but he couldn’t actually get out of the bag.

_Don’t know what I’m going to do… guess I can only hope for the best…_


	2. Finding Your Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 years after Jack Frost- AU! RotG.  
> Jack never died saving his sister, and lived on a full and happy life.  
> This is the story of his distant, modern-day descendant, Jaclynna Frosten.  
> Jaclyn (as she prefers being called) is being abused by her father. Finally having enough, she leaves him one days and finds a small, grey-furred, green-eyed bunny in the streets who she instantly takes a liking to... not knowing the bunny she has with her is in fact, Bunnymund himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theory in this universe is that legends and myths are well-known throughout the world and exist side-by-side with mortals... but are feared by most mortals. Think Fae Realm, but expanded to include the Guardians, who... are different than the ones we know and love. What will Bunny do when he gets back to normal? Stay tuned to find out!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bunny’s POV **

That fight with Pitch had affected me worse than I’d thought- after limping over to a nearby alley, I realized I had shrunk in size, down to the size of a kit!

_Damn it, how’d he get so strong?! I’ve got ta stay strong…_

There was only one thing that kept me going- the thought that my mate was near. It was the only reason I’d managed to convince North, Tooth, and Sandy to go into this rundown excuse of a city neighborhood, seeing as Jack had business in the Fae Court…

_Flashback, two hours ago…_

For the last week, I’d been feeling as if something was different, as if something that wasn’t there before had suddenly turned up, simply popped into existence. Fortunately, the people in this city knew about legends and gave us a wide berth to search unhindered.

“Guys, she’s close! My doe’s near, I can feel her!”

“Bunny, you know these mortals are not… long-lived. Are you sure you want to find your doe, only to have her for short time?” North said, sounding annoyed. I spun around to face him, desperation etched in my face.

“Please, North. I’ve been alone for so long, I need this. She’s my doe, and I’ll be damned if she’s livin’ a mortal life any longer than she needs to. I can barely remember what it’s like ta have someone who’s there for ya, someone who will be wit’ ya, someone ta hold an’ love…”

“Bunny, maybe North’s right, if she’s mortal, she still won’t live very long.” Tooth said as Sandy nodded in silent agreement.

“Fine, one last look in this neighborhood, then we can go.” I said, sighing heavily.

“Well, well, well, the Big Five, all in one place! Well, minus one pesky Frostling, of course.” A dark voice said from the shadows. Instantly on the defensive, our weapons were drawn within seconds, aiming at the moving shadows as a familiar figure emerged. Tall, skinny, with spiked-black hair and glowing yellow eyes, and clothed entirely in black, I instantly recognized the man in front of me.

“Pitch.” I growled, boomerangs aimed at him.

“Now, now, is that any way to treat the one who got you all together? Your mate is near, rabbit- but you will never find her. I have forced her away from her haven, and she is on the move.” Before he could say more, I lunged at him, claws sinking into his flesh as I tore into him- only to be thrown back against a wall. The others charged forward as Pitch waved his arms and conjured his army of Fearlings, which attacked us on sight. The others took on the Fearlings while I cornered Pitch.

“What have ya done ta my mate?” I growled, arm against his neck as I pressed him to the wall, effectively cutting off his air.

“Never… find her…” he gasped, clawing at my paws uselessly as I pressed tighter.

“Tell me where she is!” I shouted, inches from his face. Suddenly, his expression changed from one of worry and panic… to one of elation and excitement.

“You… have your own problems, rabbit…” before I could ask what he meant, I felt a sharp stab of pain in my back. Dropping Pitch, I collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain as I felt my body rebelling on me, twisting and turning into something small and weak, not big and strong like I normally was.

Cringing, I gave one last look to the others as they glanced my way- I still had to find my mate. I would survive, recover, and find her later, when I wasn’t so weak.

I limped into a nearby alley and realized something- everything was bigger! Looking down at myself, I realized that nothing was bigger- I had shrunk! I was the size of a kit now! Groaning in annoyance, I crawled into an empty box nearby and hid inside, hoping Pitch wouldn’t find me and finish the job…

_Flashback end, present time…_

I heard a noise- someone was in my alley. Poking my head out of the box, I saw a young girl, no older than eighteen at least, pounding her fists into a wall, with a large bookbag lying on the ground next to her.

“Goddamn it, he’s such a fucking bastard! Why does he treat me like shit?!” she shouted, continuing to pound the wall until the skin on her hands broke and bled. She then slid down and leaned against the wall, fondly fingering a necklace around her neck with three silver charms on it- a red rose, a snowflake… and a floral design that exactly matched my tribal markings when I was bigger. She was silent for a moment, seemingly lost in her memories.

“Not so special anymore, eh dad?” she said, lowering her head into her lap and crying.

_My heart’s soaring with joy and pain… I can feel her, her emotions! She’s my mate, my doe!_

“Oh, shiela…” I said softly, knowing she wouldn’t hear me, and carefully hopping out of the box and going up to her. I proceeded to lick at the blood on her hands, and after a few moments, she lifted her head and looked down at me with amusement.

“Aww, ain’t you a sweet little guy, lickin’ off my bloody hands like that? Where’s your owner, little guy?” she said sweetly, picking me up in her arms and turning me around in her grip.

I didn’t like being manhandled like this and started squirming, but she took no notice.

“Huh, you're homeless like me, eh Bunny? Hey, that's not a bad name, shall I call you Bunny?” I snuffled against her, then wiggled close to her stomach, quickly closing my eyes for a chance at rest.

“Huh, fell asleep on me, did’ya?” she chuckled softly.

_Not really, but I’m trying to, shiela…_

I felt her lift me up and drop me into something- it must have been the bag I’d seen next to her, but I was cushioned by soft fabric. Sighing contentedly, I burrowed into the warm fabric that smelled of her as I heard a zipper close part-way above me.

_I finally found my mate… now, to get back to normal and get her home…_


	3. Marking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 years after Jack Frost- AU! RotG.  
> Jack never died saving his sister, and lived on a full and happy life.  
> This is the story of his distant, modern-day descendant, Jaclynna Frosten.  
> Jaclyn (as she prefers being called) is being abused by her father. Finally having enough, she leaves him one days and finds a small, grey-furred, green-eyed bunny in the streets who she instantly takes a liking to... not knowing the bunny she has with her is in fact, Bunnymund himself.  
> The quickly bond with each other, but will it stand up to the test when Bunny gets back to his normal self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of molesting- but in a joking sense.  
> Marking, possessiveness, and general romance to come.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bunny’s POV**

When I heard a voice shouting, I knew my shiela was in trouble as I felt the bag she’d tucked me in being jostled slightly.

“Hey, that’s my bag! Let go, you asshole!” the bag jerked back, tossing me against the side roughly- thankfully, the fabric was soft and cushioned the blow. The bag was swung around, then a door slammed shut and I heard a lock click in place.

The bag was dropped onto something soft- a bed?- and I heard her sobbing again. Slowly, I crept out of the bag and realized we were in someone’s room- most likely hers.

“Bloody fucking asshole, why does he do this to me?” she sobbed next to me, lying on her side, tears streaming from her eyes.

Looking around, I realized that the room was poorly furnished, even for a young girl such as herself. It was barely the size of a closet, and there was only enough room for a small mattress and a pile of clothes off to the side. The clothes were in a rumpled mess, and it was a wonder she could even move in here…

“I’m sorry ya have ta live like this, shiela…” I muttered without thinking. She gasped, looking down at me with wide eyes, but fearful, as if her life was in danger… I inched closer to her- backing her against the wall easily.

“H-hey, easy, shiela- I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

“Y-you talked… you talk?” she stuttered nervously, eyes locked on mine.

It was the first time I really got a good look at her since the alley. Her clothes were too big for her and hung off her shoulders, while her hair was cut short and stuck out at angles- what struck me as odd was that her hair was a stark white, devoid of any and all color, but lush and healthy, while her eyes were a pale blue, like a winter sky after a snowfall…

She was short, barely 5’3” and skinny as a rail, but seemed to have a hidden strength to her, the way her eyes shone with emotion.

Fear, betrayal, disgust… but there was a trickle of Hope, almost hidden underneath the turmoil.

“Yeah, I talk. Ya mighta noticed I ain’t a normal rabbit, right?” I heard her gulp nervously before she nodded, eyes still locked onto me. I hopped forward, right into her lap.

“Trust me- I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” I said gently, reaching through the bond to reassure her. Slowly, I felt something I’d been waiting centuries to feel from my doe- acceptance.

*****************************

**Jaclyn’s POV**

When Bunny started speaking, I was scared shitless- rabbits don’t talk!

But he was being… gentle, and something was telling me I could trust him… slowly, I accepted his words as truth.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, forcing me to close my eyes until it died down. When I was able to open my eyes, my jaw dropped in shock. Sitting in front of me, halfway on my lap, was a 7’1” tall rabbit!

I scrambled back, trying to get away, but hit the wall behind me as his eyes looked himself over in amazement.

“I’m me again…” he said softly, before turning to look at me and grabbing me in his arms, holding me close.

“N-no, let me go!” I screamed, struggling in his grasp as he held me closer, shoving my head under his chin and rubbing harshly against my hair.

“Easy, m’just markin’ ya.” He said, his breath ghosting over my face, instantly making me relax- his breath smelled like chocolate.

“Jaclynna, what was that noise? You stupid brat, what have I told you about making noise?!” I went tense in the rabbit’s arms- if my father barged into my room, what would he say to a giant rabbit holding me, practically molesting me? I didn’t have to wonder much longer- my door slammed open, revealing my father, drunk and red-faced as his eyes locked on me and the rabbit.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! YOU BITCH, YOU’RE WHORING YOURSELF OUT TO A MONSTER?!” The rabbit held me close, a deep growl coming from his chest.

“I suggest ya leave my doe alone, ya bloody dingo.”

“Y-what are you talking about? That girl is MY property, I bought her from the adoption agency, she belongs to me!”

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I’VE HATED YOU EVER SINCE YOU ‘BOUGHT’ ME!” I screamed, surprising everyone, myself included. My father looked at me, face twisting into a gruesome display of anger as he moved forward.

“Rack off, ya dingo. I already told ya, she’s my doe- I ain’t gonna fight ya for what’s rightfully mine.” The rabbit said, crushing me to his chest painfully. I heard his heartbeat racing against his chest as his paws stroked up my back soothingly.

“You take her, that’s kidnapping. The police will come after you.”

“Mate, ya don’t recognize a legend when ya see one? Your police won’t do anythin’ ta me. Now, if you’ll be so kind as to stop actin’ like a dingo, we’ll be leavin’.”

He stood up- with me still in his arms- and, before anyone could stop him, tapped his foot on the ground. I looked down as a hole opened in the ground right below us! We dropped into the ground, earth closing behind us, surrounded by darkness.


End file.
